Finding All the Powers within
by Siradna
Summary: Sirius having some wierd dreams that leave him puzzled and confused, while he is trying to live his life as normaly as possible as the famous Lord Black with his newlywed wife, Sam and thier son, Harry. SEQUEL to "Finding All Who I Love"
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I wish you a wonderful day or night. ;) As I said this story is sequel to 'Finding All Who I Love' and these books are trilogy so after this one should be another one by the name of 'Finding All the Beasts within", though the name maybe change. Anyway this story is mostly about Sirius' life after he returned to wizarding world and how he struggles with the problems and mysteries on his way.  
I own nothing that you recognize from JK Rowling's writing.  
Have fun and let me know what you think about it. (Don't desert me by not reviewing like the first book of this trilogy. The story traffic showed that the story had a lot of visitor but no one reviewed…so be a nice reader this time and review! lol)

**Chapter One:**

He stepped out of the castle into the cold night. The chilly breeze was blowing and made goose bumps on his face. He looked up at the sky. Despite the low temperature, the sky was spotless and there was not even one little cloud in sight. The shining full moon was mesmerizing and stars dancing around him like ancient kings and their servants. He sighed heavily and lowered his eyes to look at the fogs that formed before his eyes from his own breath. Something wasn't right…something was bothering him and made his heart ache painfully in his chest…but what? He didn't know…or he couldn't remember. The cracking sound of the great door of the castle made him jump. As he looked around, a black-haired head appeared.

"Harry? What are you doing here…you should be sleep."

"But I want to come with you…"

"Sorry, son…" He knelt down in front of the boy and put a hand on his shoulder; "they said I should go alone…if I could I would take you with me…don't worry, everything will be alright." He assured the boy. "Now please don't make me worry more and go back to sleep…please, for me." He added softly, though he could hear pleading and tiredness in his own voice.

"Ok, you would be carful though? Please dad, I don't want to lose you too." The boy, Harry, said in tears, resigned.

"You don't lose anyone, I promise. Now go back inside." There was a pause in boy's action, before he suddenly hugged the man tightly. "Everything will be alright."

"Just be careful dad." The boy was all but crying. He cupped the boy's face affectionately and kissed his forehead.

"Now go back to your dorm, I'll see you in the morning." He said with a soft smile.

The boy sighed and with one last look at his dad stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He trusted his dad. He never lied to him and if he said he would see him in the morning then simply they see each other in the morning and more importantly everything would be alright.

He sighed as the boy disappeared and turned toward his destiny, the Forbidden Forest. He didn't know why he want to go there or what was he supposed to do. All he knew was that something wasn't right and he must go there and do something, _tonight_. But where and what he didn't know. He looked at the sky again. He had had other memories that associated with night, full moon, forbidden forest and the feeling of freedom, but he couldn't put them together and recall them. As if his memories were limited. He couldn't access to his memories. _Why?_ He didn't know. It was frustrating.

He started to walk toward the forest and before he knew he was standing at the edge of it; like he apparated there. But how? You can't apparate _here_! He pushed the thought in the back of his mind to ask later and went into the forest…he walked for a few minutes until he found himself in a clearing. The moonlight lit the clearing and he could see the tree's thick trunks, but behind them was absolute darkness. He was standing in the middle of the clearing. This was the place he should be but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He turned around in a circle but saw nothing…suddenly; he heard something. Something was behind him…he heard a twig broke. Someone or something was there. He looked the way the sound had come and tried to see something in darkness…a minute of silence, and then…someone…or maybe something was breathing heavily behind him. He could feel their breath on his neck; slowly he turned around and screamed!  
~*~*~

He woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily as if running miles in the fastest speed. His head was throbbing and he actually could see the room was beating synchronized with his fast pulses. He took some deep breathes to calm himself. A hand sleepily found his thigh and a muffled sound asked from beside him;

"Another nightmare, honey?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

He looked at the nightstand;

"6:30…doze off a little if you want. Sorry to wake you." He said apologetically

"Nonsense…" The person beside him turned around and looked at him in the eye. The effect of nightmare was still visible in his grey-blue eyes.

"Oh you poor thing, come here." The person took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. They lay there for a while in their comfortable moments.

"What was it about this time, Sirius? The same?"

"Yeah…I don't know what it means…I'm sick of It." another silence.

"At least I'm sure Harry is alright…what makes me worry is you, Sam." Sirius whispered. It seemed if he spoke louder they took Sam from him.

"Honey don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me." She kissed him chastely on the lips, then smiled her bright smile and added cheerfully; "And I think it's better if we get up and get ready. I bet tonight will be an eventful night…imagine, a muggle in ministry of _magic_'s annual Christmas parties. And not as a simple guest but as especial guest…tomorrow the newspapers will be fun to read." She chuckled.

"I really like to see their face when we announce our engagement, that's the only reason I bother to go there, tonight. A Black's marrying a muggle." Sirius said with mischief in his eyes. "And it would be priceless when we say our wedding is within two weeks." He was laughing hard and Sam was glad that the thought of tonight events took Sirius' mind from that ridicules nightmare. It seemed that he felt her gaze; he stopped laughing and stared deep into her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes was far more effective than any chocolate in the world and he was sure no Dementor could affect him easily, as long as he had her by his side, much less a stupid nightmares. His heart swelled with love and devotion, so he leant forward and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He said mirthfully.

"Hmm, I love you too."

**TBC  
~*~*~**

Ok, Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks a million.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Sirius snaked his arm around Sam's waist as they found their way into the hall that the Christmas party was held.

"Sir, madam, can I check your invitation cards and wands?" a guard asked.

"Sure thing." Sirius said politely with a wide smirk on his face. He pulled two cards and his wand out of his dark-blue dress robe and handed them to the guard.

"Lord Sirius O. Black and Miss Samantha Brown…especial guest of Minister and Head-Auror" He murmured as he checked them out before turned toward the Sam,

"And your wand ma'm?" he requested respectfully.

'Here it goes our fun!' Sirius thought before answering the guard for Sam; "She doesn't have wand."

"Excuse me?" Asked the confused guard.

"She doesn't have wand because she doesn't need one…" Sirius said casually but politely nonetheless. "You see, when you can't do magic you don't need one, do you?"

"What? You mean she's…" He asked shocked.

"I'm muggle sir." Sam answered for the first time. He was just staring wide-eye at her as if she had grown another head until Sirius' voice broke into his mind; "Excuse me…"

"Lord Black?" Still shell shocked the guard turned his head toward Sirius.

"You better not go all prejudice right now and we would appreciate it if you let us pass…I really want to find my Godson." Sirius said a little impatiently. He didn't want to waste all the fun by just standing at the guard gate.

"Yes sir, sorry sir…I just…my apology…" He shoot an apologetically look at Sam "I just got surprise to see a muggle here and as a special guest nonetheless…I'm so sorry. Here is your wand, sir. Have a good night."

"Thank you. And I'm sure you'll surprise more because the night is far from end yet." Sirius inclined his head happily and let Sam into the hall.  
~*~*~

Sam twirled the glass of wine in her hand as she watched her _fiancé_ talking to three ladies. Fiancé! The term made butterflies in her stomach whirled. 'Poor ladies don't have a chance.' She thought with a smirked on her lips. She trusted Sirius and his love with all of her being and that was why she didn't even feel a bit jealous of them. They could have all his attention all they want but at the end it was she, who Sirius wanted and returned to. She knew at that moment Sirius was thinking about her too. How? She didn't know but she was hundred percent sure that he did. She looked closely at his face and tried to memorize all his beauty. Yes Sirius was sinfully beautiful and handsome. And plus with his fame and fortune…well let's say he wasn't good for ladies health, especially after the announcement tonight. Although Sam didn't give damn about his fortune and his fame, well was annoying. She just loved him and she had no reason for doing so. She felt her heart swelled with all the love she was feeling toward him. Her smirked turned into a soft loving smile.

"A galleon for your thought?"

She glanced at her side and saw Harry mimicked her by leaning softly against the table and watching Sirius.

"You really don't want to know about them, Mister." She smiled widely.

"And why not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe because you don't want to hear how your godfather is sinfully beautiful and handsome, especially late at night in our bedr…"

"Ok, ok, ok, I really don't want to know. I keep my money for myself and you keep your thoughts for yourself." Harry said and the panic was evident in his eyes.

"I told you, you don't want to hear my thought." She chuckled.

"So…" Harry took a deep breath and tried to think of something to change the subject. "Ummm…so how's Harry?"

"Better I think…I really don't know." The smiled whipped from her face at the thought of her son.

"Has he had another outburst?" He asked with concern.

"_Another _outburst is an underestimate, Harry. He has at least an outburst per day. Yesterday around noon he broke Sirius' nose and blow up half of the living room. And why? Because he was _happy_ that we had spaghetti for lunch." Sam answered sadly. It was nearly a month since Sirius adopted him by blood and since then he had had outburst after outburst. It was frustrating. The poor boy was exhausted and flustered and felt guilty for all the damage he made, although the healer who supervising the procedure was warned them out those outbursts  
~*~*~

_(Flashback)_

_"As you're aware, the magic runs in our blood and it had nothing to do with genes. The researches show that the magic is like soul, every person has a unique soul that doesn't inherit from their parents. We call these souls, magic-attached. Surely the magic can affect the genetic, that's why if a parent or both are magical; the possibility of a magical child is high. That includes the muggle-born as well. But the muggle-borns are different a little. We categorized them into two groups. First are who have magic-attached and the other are that have magic-effected, it means they have some magical people in their ancestors, so the chances that they become magical is more. There is another group that recently a group of researcher could prove their existence, though not many believe them mind you. This group says that there is a group of people who have soul-magic. They said there's no magic attach to their soul but the soul, itself, has the magical power…"_

_"Sorry sir, I just want to know what the side effect of this procedure is." Sirius interrupted the healer's babbling impatiently. Sam leaned against Sirius and he pulled her closer. She felt like fainting from nervousness, and certainly the talkative healer wasn't helping. She was grateful that Sirius interrupted him._

_"Ah, yeah, this procedure. Well as you're aware, you're son wasn't born with magic. So he's not a magic-attached. We categorized him as acquisitive-magic. As a magic-attached his magic had time to grow with him but now his magic needs to grow much faster to reach the stage that his body is. So you should expect many outbursts and probably not mild ones. And by the tests that I have here…" He looked through some parchments before continue; "Yes…the father…I mean Mr. Black, here, has a very powerful core, so the same ability transfer into your son's blood, so it's safe to say your son will have a lot powerful outbursts until his magic adjusted."_

_"What can we do to help him?" Sam asked. Her voice was shaking from anxiety._

_"Well, as you're aware emotion can affect the magic, so you must keep his emotion as stable as possible. The nearer to powerful magical surrounding he will be, the better. Don't give him potion or use magic on him until you're sure his magic's adjusted…erm…that's all." The healer finished as a door behind them opened and a slightly dazed Ry stepped out._

_(End of flashback)_  
~*~*~

Sam came back to reality from her thoughts by Harry's question; "So, where is he now? At home?"

"Yeah, He's with Teddy, Victoire and Adam." Sam answered simply.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll end all soon." Harry looked her in the eyes put his hand on Sam's shoulder as reassurance.

"Don't worry about what?"

They turned their head and found Sirius walking toward them with a broad smile. Sam glanced at Harry and murmured softly so he only could hear; "Don't remember him, please." A little nod was all she got in return. She turned to Sirius and smiled widely;

"About you leave me and run away with all those beautiful witches there."

"Awww, jealous?" Sirius teased.

"More than you think mister, more than you think, especially after I got a taste of it…" Sam said but cut off by loud voice of Harry.

"Ok guys. She's jealous of those ladies and that's all I want to know." He said hastily.

"What do you want to know?"Came Ginny's voice from behind them. Harry groaned and looked pleading at Ginny.

"That how I get a taste of…" Sam said innocently

"Not now Gin, please." Harry cut her off.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her husband before smirked in realization. She knew her husband too damn well.

"Okaaaayy! But I want it too."

"Want what, Ginny?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron returned from dance floor.

Harry looked at the sky as if praying before hid his head in his hands;

"No, not you too."

"Not we too, mate? Are you alright?" Ron asked in confused.

"Look guys, here's the deal. We all return to our own respective houses and rooms and do whatever the couples do, but please don't talk about it right now. I for one don't want to know what my godfather and his wife do in their private time, and neither my friends activity." He said desperately.

"You could have simply said; 'hey guys let not talk about sex!' you know?" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever Sirius, whatever." Harry answered as he threw up his hand in the air.

"Well, I believe you guys want to have some fun tonight. I really look forward to it." Ginny said enthusiastically and successfully changed the subject.

"Yeah that's right, shall we dance?" Sirius said with a wide grin and offered his hand to Sam. "After a nice dance, we'll announce it okay? And then we'll return home to our lovely son…" he looked mischievously at Harry and continued in an exaggerated voice "Annnnd our very lovely bed." He winked at Sam while Harry groaned in annoyance.

Sam smile fondly at him and took his hand. They waited until a new song started then walked into the dance floor and started to dance.

_Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while_

"Oh God, it's one of my favorite." Sam whispered.

"Really? Good then."

"I didn't know you listen to muggle's music."

"Music is music. It doesn't matter where it comes." Sirius said softly and gazed into her eyes.

_We all need someone to hold onto  
Just like a helpless child, yeah_

He could feel that his heart, soul and every bit of his being swelled with joy and love, so he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm in love with you, Samantha." And then hold her tight as they swayed in dance floor.

_Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright_

"It's alright." Sirius whispered in her ear. And right there she knew that everything will be alright, because Sirius said so and she believed in him.

_It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
And like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'_

_You can love for a lifetime  
You can love for a day  
You can think you've got everything  
But everything is nothing  
When you throw it away, yeah  
Then look in my eyes  
And I have it all once again_

Sam looked straight into the storm of emotions that was Sirius' blue-grey eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Sirius Black." she said it too low as if she mouthed the words.

_It's been a long time comin'  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
It's like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'_

Didn't know I was lost  
Til you found me, uh huh  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see 

"You're the only one who found me. So thank you." Sirius whispered.__

Can you whisper in my ear?  
Let me know it's alright 

"It's alright." Sam kissed his check.

The song ended and when they looked up from their own world they saw many were staring at them with wide eyes or open mouth. They both smiled brightly at them. Sirius looked around for a second before stepped up into the stage that the band was playing on. He went to the singer, whisper something in his ears. The singer nodded in understanding and signaled something for his colleagues and tapped his wand on the notes in front of him. Sirius nodded in thanks and the turned his attention to the guests who stared at him in shock, confusion, hope and many other expressions. He cleared his throat;

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this fine evening that we gather together to…um…celebrate a new upcoming year. So I find it hard not to share this happy event with you fine people…"

"Yeah, fine my arse." Harry muttered amused. Hermione elbowed and scolded at him.

"Last week I asked this fine lady…"

"Again last week my arse." Harry mumbled. Hermione glared at him. "What? He asked months ago." he mouthed. She huffed and turned toward Sirius.

While at the other side of Harry, Ginny turned to his brother and whispered; "You do realized how many times he said 'fine'?"

"… Here, to honor me by being my bride and to my pure joy and happiness she accepts. So I want to introduce you to my fiancée Ms. Samantha Brown, soon to be Mrs. Black."

"I improve in color." Sam murmured to no one particular.

Sirius finished his speech as he straight his hand to take Sam's and pulled her on the stage, then kissed her softly in the lips. At first there was no sound in the hall, utter silence, but then Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started to clapped and cheered. This made the people into the action. Through the night almost all the occupants congratulated them…well I said almost because there were few girls who wished to find their way into the hard of the Lord Black and also there were purebloods who thought it was a reckless, thoughtless and preposterous act…well damned them all, Sirius and Sam were happy a long their son and family and that was important.

**TBC  
~*~*~**

Well that was another chapter. I wanted to reveal more secret in this chapter but I thought it will be a nice surprise for you dear readers.

Ah and the song was: Long Time Coming by Oliver James.

Please review.


End file.
